Just remember me
by ZackandCloudskitten
Summary: When Yamato is involved in a car crash he forgots all about Tai and his life. But when Tai helps him to remember, Yamato finds himself remembering his loves for the boy. Rated T but rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1: happy birthday Taichi

I do not own Digimon or the charters from the first or second season, read and enjoy. 

Chapter one

_A day ago._

_Yamato stirred the soup twice and let out a heavy sigh.  
"Damn Tachi did you eat all the spices?" He grunted before adding a few herbs and stirring. The soup bubbled as it tried to adjust to the fifth extra ingredient, but Yamato just ignored it.  
He knew what he was doing, he used to cook for T.K and his dad after all. I smiled at him, and he smiled back in a smug way._

_It was nice, it felt like we were the same kids six years ago, when we were the digidestined kids.  
But when Davis and the new digidestins were out there saving the world.  
Me and Yamato had gotten closer, too close.  
We decided that we should go our different ways but when Hikari and Takeru got together that plan just fell apart since sometimes Takeru sometimes stayed to long making out with Kari in her room and Yamato had to come and get him before it got to dark and in those ten minutes we talked. He now sang solo which meant that at some point his band had gone there separate ways, he gave me a demo cd that looked pretty old and dodgy but when I placed it in my cd player that night, his voice hummed through the room and shot a warm feeling inside me, it was like he was there singing to me. The next day I walked to his flat and it was true to say that he was shocked but welcomed me in. That was three years ago and things hadn't changed, T.K and Kari were still dating, Yamato still sung and I was still the loveable dope who ate the fridge when he thought no one was looking. There was one change though I had fallen in love with Yamato, I hadn't declared it to him but I planned to today. You see tomorrow was my 18th birthday and I wanted to have a happy day but with my love for him going undeclared I would still feel this terrible wave of emotion._

_So as he smiled at me, I felt myself going a little dizzy. I loved his smile the one which seemed to make you happy even when your down in the dumps, I guess that's one of the things I loved about him._

_He filled two china bowls up then placed them opposite sides from one another. I watched him curiously as he sat forward and lit the candle in the middle with the match which lay on the table. It was a scent candle so it made the room smell of lemon.  
"Eat up." he whispered locking eyes with me. This confused me.  
"Hey isn't this for…" he put a finger on my mouth and hushed me. "Hikari and Takeru had other plans, so I thought we shouldn't really spoil your last day as a kid well legally" He said smiling at me cutely. I reached for him and cupped his chin.  
"Yes let's enjoy it." and with that my lips were on his, he deepened it and I moaned.  
He tasted so nice like bubblegum, I could feel his tongue retreat and we both pulled away panting.  
"Wow that was…" I nodded agreeing with his unfinished words.  
"yes that was…" I didn't get to finish my sentence because his tongue shot back in. We roughly kissed each other sliding down to the floor, I could feel him tug at my top signalling for me to pull it off, as I did a loud crash outside was heard and the lights flickered, Yamato froze in my arms then looked back down at me with such love.  
"Your protect me right?" He asked licking his lips nervously.  
I shook my head.  
"No," I stated, the look of love changed with a look of sadness.  
"why wouldn't y…" I cut him off by lifting his chin up and pulling him into a sweet kiss. Then I pulled away and grinned.  
"I wouldn't just protect you, I always keep you safe, too the colds to the broken arms, I will always help you." I whispered resting my head against his. He pushed me away then pouted.  
"Ok but don't go all girly on me, I mean that's the point of me being gay you big girl." He then looked at me seriously.  
"You really will, protect me and help me no matter what?" He asked locking eyes with me again. I took his hand and kissed it.  
"It's a promise." The lights went out but the glow of the candle allowed me to see my beautiful angel.  
Matt leaned forward and kissed me, a while late our tops were gone and we were planting warm kisses onto each other. The night followed on leaving the now stone cold soup and the candle which went out at the strike of midnight._

_Present_

I just sat there, the clock was ticking close by but I didn't care. He was late, my angel was late.  
I felt angry he said he was just going back to get my present that was hours ago. Hikari and Takeru were laying in each others arms looking half asleep. Everything was so quiet expect for the rain which spat against the window like a snake spitting poison. I clung onto the sofa arms and pulled, where was he?  
Takeru mobile went off startling us all.  
"I hang up." He mumbled before looking at the number and answering it.  
I decided to flick through the book which Dad had got me but stopped looking at it when Takeru said his brothers names.  
"What do you mean?" His hands were shaky and tears were in his eyes.  
His legs gave away and he would have fell to the floor if it wasn't for Kari.  
"What is it?" I almost screamed.  
Takeru shook his head.  
"It's Matt he… was involved in a crash" I swear I just snapped then.  
"Is he ok?" I mumbled, knowing I was about to break.  
Takeru shook his head then looked up at me.  
"He's in Hospital, he's got… amnesia." He cried the last word out and then all I could remember was Kari crying my name as a black fog took over my eyes.  
_"Happy birthday Tachi."_

Kitten: Chapter one is done, read and review.

Next chapter:_ Matt just looked at me like I was a stranger. Then mumbled "Who are you?" I just smiled and pulled him into a hug ignoring the tears which slid down my cheeks. "It's ok, I promised I would help you no matter what." Matt just stiffened in my arms before returning the gesture._


	2. Chapter 2: Am i missing?

Kitten: Hi, I just like to thank all my reviewers and readers, I couldn't actually believe it when I posted this story up and I got four reviews in one night, special thanks to Jyourakoumi who was the first ever reviewer, I just hope you enjoy this chapter. 

I do not own Digimon or the charters from the first or second season, I also don't own the song "Missing" by evenesence or evenesence for that matter. But it's a great song.

_Chapter two_

_I kicked the ball hard, the goalie jumped but it slipped through his hands and hit the back of the net and then everyone cheered. I would party and wake up with a splitting migraine, Kari would scream in my ears just to teach me a lesson and then when my hangover had passed I would chase after her in the garden. The end. But it can't have been the true ending if Yamato wasn't in it, so yes he was just leaning against the wall, smiling at us both, until we of course kicked mud at him and then he got cocky and began to throw mud balls at us both. Then mum got cross with me and Kari- you can't really get told off if your another persons kid so Matt got lucky- and grounded us but she forgot the next day and so I went over to Yamato's and watched DVDs, the end. Another memory for the memory album, only… Yamato wouldn't remember it would he… he couldn't, I mean once he was in view, he looked so clueless and confused. A long tube sticking out of his arm which he held against his chest. His eyes, wide and red. His golden hair sticking up, and his skin so pale. He was wearing a hospital gown and to tell you the truth he looked crazy._

"Oh Matt." Takeru whispered outstretching his arms and closing them in on his brother's neck, at first it seemed ok but when Yamato suddenly started to scream and push the younger blond away, I knew everything was never going to be ok. He knocked over a vase of flowers that Kari had brought him but she didn't seem to mind. "Who are you? Where am I? Where is Sniffles?" Matt babbled using a childish tone.  
T.K answered all these questions and shuffled in his bag to resurface with a small dog with buttons for eyes but one hanged off and it looked in need of a wash. Yamato snatched it then buried his nose into its fur. He looked so… weak.  
I hated using that word, I had never once classed my Angel as that even when he cried after losing a fight that one time. I stepped forward and whispered his name.  
Matt just looked at me like I was a stranger. Then mumbled "Who are you?" I just smiled and pulled him into a hug ignoring the tears which slid down my cheeks. "It's ok, I promised I would help you no matter what." Matt just stiffened in my arms before returning the gesture. T.K watched then pulled Kari into a hug and cried into her shoulder.  
"I'm sorry I just can't do this… I can't." he sobbed clenching his fists.  
Hikari stroked his hair then hushed him.  
"It's ok, it's ok…" she whispered but her eyes flickered with sadness, she knew that things were going to take a long while 'till they were 'ok'. We all knew. I just wanted my angel back, I wanted him to start laughing and tell us it was all a joke. The doctor came and talked to Takeru and then Hikari announced she was leaving and then Takeru left because it was late, and that Matt's dad should be there soon, of course I'm saying this fast because I didn't care. I just kept watching my Yamato I was willing to stay the night, heck I was willing to stay for my whole life if that's what it took. He was looking at me oddly a way that he usually looked when he didn't get something on a quiz, I tried to tame my hair by swiping a hand in it but it just sprung back up, I did that when I was nervous. Matt imitated me but his hair just did the same, he smiled at me then giggled, this was so out of charter of him but I guess he didn't know that.  
"I like you, you make me feeling… happy Taichi." He said smiling at me.  
I wanted to kiss his bruised lips just then, when I sudden shock struck me.  
"Wait you know my name!" I gasped. Matt smirked then dived under the sheets. "It came to me, your name." His head poked from the other side of the bed so he was about five inches away from my face. "Do you remember anything else?" I asked watching as he closed his eyes. He suddenly started nodding.  
"Yes I do! Music!" He laughed. I nodded viciously.  
"I like 'Evanescence' wait a second." He picked up a bag and pulled out a broken cd case.  
"I got this for someone's birthday." He laughed opening the case and pulling out a cd.  
He read the words on the CD slowly 'Fallen' he spelt out then he smiled and handed it to me. "Here, you have it." He placed it gently in my hands then slid back into his bed. I turned away and looked at the disc, I knew that if this disc hadn't existed then Yamato would have been alright, but I guess it was partly my fault as I had said that I had enjoyed a few of there songs. "Taichi, there's a CD player down there." Yamato said, I could see that he could remember a few things after remembering what music was.  
I placed the Cd in and flicked the switch on. I scanned through the song put Yamato asked me to change it, but when it came to Track 12 he didn't refuse instead he just listened.

_Please, please forgive me.  
But I wouldn't be home again.  
Maybe someday your look up_.

He looked up, like the song had asked him to, and just carried on until the song got to a certain part.

_Your won't cry for my absence I know.  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant?_

He turned his head and looked at me.  
"Taichi?" He whispered.

_Is it something missing?  
Is it someone missing me?  
Even though I'm the sacrifice, you won't try for me, not now.  
Though I die to know you love me, I'm all alone.  
Is it someone missing, me?_

"Yeah?" I mumbled looking down at my clenched hands.  
"Am I missing?" he asked.  
I smiled then hugged him, letting the song drown out the rest of the hospital.

Kitten: chapter two took me the half a day. Sorry if it seems fast and quick I do not own Digimon or Evanescence or there album. Sorry for errors and out of charter speeches.

On the next chapter: _Matt turned around and smiled. "Why is it when I'm with you Tachi I can remember?" He asked looking so happy. I cupped his hands and grinned.  
"I guess you could call it the crest of friendship" I laughed. He laughed as well then shook my hands.  
"Yes friends!" He cheered. I smiled happily but inside I was crying so hard._


	3. Chapter 3: crest of friendship

Kitten: Thanks again for to all my reviewers, special thanks to Ketaglass for not being put off with this story just yet.. Hope you enjoy the next chapter. 

I do not own Digimon or the charters from the first or second season, I also don't own any animes which Yamato maybe watching in this or the next chapters.

Chapter three

_4 years ago._

_He just stared, that's all he did, stare at me as if I didn't exist in his life. I could feel the tears in my eyes slowly making there way down my face. But that's all I could do, cry. I couldn't put my arms around him and say everything would be alright, because the truth is… I didn't want to.  
I wanted to turn away and walk out of his life to have never been apart of it.  
And for this I hated myself, I hated myself for hurting him and I hated myself for saying 'no.  
"So is this it? I say something and you just what, go?" he suddenly yelled grabbing hold of my soccer shirt.  
I looked away unable to make the slightest eye contact. I didn't even look at him when he tried to push me.  
" I think this is for the better." I mumbled staring at the dirty yellow wall which seemed to look so unreal.  
He looked up at me, then slowly let go.  
"Fine!" he hissed before turning away. I opened my mouth, then shut it. He turned around and took one last look at me.  
"I love you Taichi…now fuck off." he snapped before slamming his bedroom down and locking it, I listened and exited once I heard the strangled cries and the loud curses.  
'Goodbye Yamato'_

_Present_

The sun cracked through the blinds and for a wild second I thought I was in my bed. Until I felt the small poking. I groaned but sat up.  
"Hu…" I closed my mouth when I didn't see Matt there instead I saw a little kid.  
"Hey, did you know you snore when you sleep?" He sniggered before yanking at my hair, hard.  
I growled hoping to scare the boy, instead the boy just laughed and spat in my face then ran.  
"Stupid little brat." I mumbled wiping a hand through my hair, shit bubblegum!  
I shook my head and looked for Yamato, his bed was empty and I began to panic. "Hey dope," I turned to the kid who was leaning against the door with a huge smile on his face.  
"If your looking for the blonde guy, he's gone to the kids lounge." He explained before running up to me and stamping on my foot then running off again. What the hell was wrong with that kid?  
I shrugged then exited the room, there were about a twenty nurses and doctors here, so I asked one to give me directions.

Once I entered the room I regretted it, there were hundreds of kids! All in hospital gowns some looking very sick others looking alright. The girls smiled or hugged me while the boys threw paper balls at my head or ignored me completely, I actually didn't mind the boys but the girls I did mind I mean I hated to be hugged or touched by anyone (expect by Yamato of course) I even hated when someone 'accidentally' brushes there hands against me. I gritted my teeth and looked for Yamato who was parked in front of the TV with a few kids, there was a boy with a shaven head and large eyes holding one of his hands, and a plump girl with blonde ponytails and small eyes holding the other hand. I walked over to him and noticed that there was a kid on his head well leaning over on the wrong side so it looked like he was hugging him, but it pissed me off all the same. I down behind him and wrapped my arms around his eyes.  
"Guess who?" I asked before he had a chance to react. A huge smile crawled onto his face.  
"Santa?" The girl asked smiling. 'I bet you think you look cute huh well lets see how far you can fly if I toss you by those things you call pony tails.' my mind yelled as she kept on smiling then guessing.  
"Taichi?" Matt finally said as I removed my arms. The girl frowned.  
"Taichi what kind of name is that?" she snorted turning back to the TV before I could answer.  
Yamato smiled up at me and I nuzzled my head into his back. "What you watching, Yam?" I asked daring to plant the smallest kiss on his back.  
"Mew Mew Power, oh and hey Yam is a type of food." He whispered looking shocked.  
I nodded, smiling. He was still watching the TV and for a while we kept silent until the credits rolled.  
"Girls turning into cats and fighting for love seems a bit to corny for me" I mumbled.  
"Corn… corn is food!" Matt turned around and smiled. "Why is it when I'm with you Tachi I can remember?" He asked looking so happy. I cupped his hands and grinned.  
"I guess you could call it the crest of friendship" I laughed. He laughed as well then shook my hands.  
"Yes friends!" He cheered. I smiled happily but inside I was crying so hard. If only he remembered, if he only remembered the kisses and the love, if only he stayed with me the whole day then he would be sitting next to me in a couch and we would be watching a movie or kissing, instead he was here.  
I tightened my grip on his hands and he smiled warmly at me.  
"Taichi, thank you." he whispered locking eyes with me.  
I didn't dare break the connection and nor did he. If it wasn't for the wolf whistles then we could of stayed like that. We both turned to a group of kids who were grinning at us or looking at us dreamily. Then the doctor came and shook Yamato hand.  
"Hello, Yamato my name is Doctor Ward. I am very honoured to meet you and you must be very happy to be going home later." This shocked both of us.  
"He's going home?" I asked. Doctor Ward nodded.  
"Yes since he has family and no record of mental illness in the past, he is being discharged later this afternoon maybe your like to take him home? Since no available family members can drive." I gave him a shocked look. Yamato's dad can drive.  
"Yeah sure, here there Yamato you can go home later." I said, Yamato smiled at me then at the doctor.  
"What's home?"

Kitten: Chapter three is done, sorry about mistakes. Read and review. Ps: what is Yamato and Tai's last names in Japanese are they the same in English?

On the next chapter:_ I looked at the note on the door stunned. Dear Taichi, me and dad can not cope with the lose of our son/brother we have gone on a break for a while, please take good care of Hikari love Takeru xxx.  
I starred what was Yamato dead to them now, it started to rain but all I could do was stand there._


	4. Chapter 4: sweet dream

Kitten: ok this chapter got me in a bad mood because chapter four kept getting deleting. Thanks to all my reviewers and readers, and special thanks to **_Black-dranzer-1119_** for answering question, it was helpful and kind of you. Enjoy the next chapter! 

I do not own Digimon or the charters from the first or second season.

Chapter four.

_10 years ago._

_"Hey look it's dorky locks.!" The kids jeered throwing stones at my feet. I hung my head and walked ahead hiding the tears which slipped down my cheeks. My name is Taichi, I'm seven years old and have never had a best friend, I used to have Sora but she hangs with her other friend and only hung with me at gym.  
So without any friends to protect me I'm the main target off bullying. "Yuck you need a wash, shit face." One of them would laugh and then dunk my head into the toilet.  
I would let them, I couldn't do anything. They could throw me in the mud and the teachers wouldn't even notice well I'm sure they did but non of them cared about a troubled kid like me. Everyday I came back from school wet and muddy, and worst of all lonely. I envied Kari when she went to pre school and brought some friends home, I didn't know how she did it, she was invited to parties and sleepovers while no one took a second look at me to be there friend. But today was different as I walked into school I saw a blond haired boy outside of detention hall, if I was standing there I would look embarrassed, but he looked so clam actually he looked like he was having fun, messing around with the photographs and turning them upside down, there was meant to be a scary woman there at the desk but she wasn't there at the moment.  
I didn't know how long I had been staring for but the boy suddenly turned to me, he looked angry at first but then smiled sweetly.  
"Hello, my name is Yamato!" He said brightly stretching his hand out. I blinked stunned then grabbed hold of it and shook.  
"Taichi." I mumbled blushing at my name, he grinned then pulled his hand away.  
"Hey, maybe you can show me around the school later huh?" He said tilting his head as my face grew redder.  
"u...uh yeah sure." I spluttered before returning a small smile.  
A door burst open and the headmaster stood out, he tutted at the pictures then hand motioned Yamato into his office. Yamato smirked evilly then turned to me.  
"let's be friends, yes?" He asked and before I could answer he had disappeared into the office._

The drive home had caused problem, Yamato kept trying to hug me and as much as I loved his hugs I really didn't want to crash and hurt him. When I explained this to him, he just froze and switched his attention to the window. Something was bothering him then it hit me.  
"Oh gosh, sorry Matt." I gasped throwing a arm around his shoulder but keeping one on the steering wheel. He let out a sniff before turning and smiling.  
"It's ok, Taichi." He said. He then nuzzled into my arm and closed his eyes.  
His body bathed in the sunlight, he was so beautiful, his hair, his face, his skin. He seemed so perfect.  
I didn't know what I would do without him, without him I would have given up and drowned myself in alcohol a long time ago, he was the knot in my head which kept the strings all together, he kept me together.

It was around fifteen minutes later when we reached the flats. I parked the car quiet near and turned to Yamato but found him asleep, of course I didn't have the heart to wake him so I just stroked his hair.  
I might as well see if T.K was ok with this. I climbed up the stone steps and reached the right door, I banged on it twice but there was no answer. I sighed then turned away but then noticed something, instead of the useally number plates on the door there was a note and a key stuck to it. I read it. Then I looked at the note on the door stunned.

_** Dear Taichi,  
me and dad can not cope with the lose of our son/brother we have gone on a break for a while, please take good care of Hikari love Takeru xxx.**_

I starred what was Yamato dead to them now, it started to rain but all I could do was stand there. My hands clenched and my face red with anger. Had they given up on there own flesh and blood? I slammed my fist hard against the door but it only shook for a while. I hated the for this, them taking the easy way out it was just wrong. I looked up at the cello taped key on the door then yanked it off quite hard and fitted it into the keyhole. I guess he was going to stay with me, I might as well get a few of his things first. I knew the old Matt couldn't live without his guitar and his clothes heck when he came round for a sleep over he always brought his guitar and a sack full of clothes.

I stepped into the house, my heart almost breaking as I saw the pictures on him on the coffee table, all smiling, some of them with the other digidestins most were of him and me, I saw one with him and a younger T.K I shot one that myself. I smiled and stroked his face, he had the smug look again and he was looking at the camera in an odd way, I guess he was looking at me.  
"Tachi?" I jumped and sprung around to see Matt there.  
He smirked at me then looked around.  
"Wow, I like this place." He whistled exploring his house, I quickly gathered all the photographs of him and stuffed then into a bag. Yamato didn't seem bothered and just walked through every room.  
"Can we stay here?" He called out, I could hear the springs on his brothers bed give a small creak.  
I looked around the house then sighed, I guess if that's what he wanted.  
"Sure." I said before nervously sitting on the sofa.  
He appeared from out of his brothers room and walked over.  
"Hey Taichi." I looked up into his beautiful eyes. He leaned forward and quickly peaked my lips, he then stood back up and mumbled "Goodnight." and then walked into his room and shut the door. I blushed startled, what was that?  
Had he just kissed me? I smiled to myself then walked into Takeru's room and threw the quilts over me, I then drifted into a sweet dream. Somewhere in the night I woke up to feel a pair of arms around me.  
I smiled to myself then closed my eyes for the seconds time and let sleep take over. Kitten: This chapter is done, sorry about time mistakes, read and review ps: if you read this more slowly it actually makes the story better and easier to understand.

On the next chapter: _Yamato looked over at me, I could see the tears form in his eyes then he turned and ran off. "Yamato wait!" I cried, Sora yelled after him to but I was the one who ran. 'Oh god what have I done!?'_


	5. Chapter 5: The pain,three words can give

Kitten: I was watching the 4th movie of Digimon the other day, and it actually gave me a better look at Yamato and Taichi and also Sora and her Relationship with Tai and Matt, so I thought it would get everyone hyped up if I brought her in for a few chapters. Oh and to Jyourakoumi I only have watched the seasons in English so I don't know most Japanese names, I only recently started watching season 1 in Japanese and there very hard to find with subs so can you tell me the English name of the couple you want? Thanks to all my reviews and also to animeCherrie for cheering me on (or so it seems in the review) ok enjoy the next chapter. 

I do not own Digimon or the charters from the first or second season.

Chapter five.

_10 years ago._

_I was almost late for class, and worse of all it was music. The teacher was highly strict and would serve detention up even for the simplest things, like for example being almost late. Yes I was given an hour's detention for being almost late and worse of all it happened to take up all my lunch period, I sighed to myself and took my seat right in the back, where no one else wanted to sit. Maybe it was because I was there, no one liked me even the teachers. You could tell there were full open spaces where people could sit beside me, yet four people were squashed into a three person desk, I didn't care this allowed my mind to wonder into the world where I had lots of friends and was very popular all the girls loved me and all the boys wanted to be me. There was a loud rapid knock on the classroom door; I wish it hadn't taken me from my fantasy but decided that it would be more sensible to pay more attention to my surroundings. Then there stood Yamato looking red in the face and worn out.  
The teacher took one look at him a little surprised then clicked on. "Class this is Ishida Yamato, Yamato this is everyone." All the girls sighed dreamily and rested their heads on their arms, the boys grunted a hello but looked slightly curious. "Well Yamato let's see where you can sit." The teacher pointed to a crowded table.  
"Next to" Yamato himself cut him off. He flicked his hair dramatically and dazzled the teacher with a perfect smile.  
"I'll think I'll sit here." And then he did it he sat in the space next to me! Everyone looked shocked even the teacher looked fazed. But before anyone could do anything he had started pulling out his schoolbooks. The teacher stood there frozen, and then went back to the lesson. A couple of girls leaned over and tried to start a conversation with him but all he did was nod his head looking slightly fed up, the girls were put off after a while but still shot dreamy looks at him then giggled. I felt my palms go all sweaty and I tried to look contracted on the music sheet in front of me, I fingered the pictures of the instruments stroking the saxophone and the guitar, then the harmonica.  
"Oh do you like the Harmonica?" Yamato asked I looked up to see him smiling at me,  
I shook my head sadly.  
"I never heard one before." I sighed looking at the picture of one.  
"Maybe I can show you at lunch?" He said I had to shake my head again.  
"I got detention," I mumbled hiding my face in my hair.  
"What for?" He asked looking curious.  
I pointed to the teacher and whispered the story.  
He looked shocked.  
"Is that it!" He laughed loudly causing a couple of students to turn around and glare at us, well me of course.  
I nodded my head dully and he grabbed his bag and pulled out a small case.  
"What are you…" a loud soft tune filled the room and everyone looked over to Yamato who was playing what happened to be a harmonica! The teacher looked bewitched then slammed his hand on a desk.  
"Yamato detention!" but instead of looking cross He turned and winked at me._

When I woke up Yamato wasn't there, I had guessed that he had woken up quite early and decided that staying in bed was boring, I sighed and rubbed my temples which were throbbing a bit. Lying on a bed with no pillow did make your body go stiff a little. I forced myself from the bed and made my way out of the room where I was might with the beautiful site of Yamato, who was holding a Wisk and licking it cutely.  
"Hey Yam, how did you get the…" I was cut off when I heard a female voice.  
"Hey Matt I got some more in the bowl!" it called Yamato's eyes lit up like Christmas lights and he bolted out of view.  
"Hello?" I called praying that I was dreaming. Yamato walked back into view covered in cake mixture, he handed me the bowl and smiled.  
"There's two girls here, one brought some homemade cookies and the other is in the kitchen." He said wiping a finger round the bowl then sticking it into his mouth.  
I smiled, I knew who was.  
"Sora!" I called; the familiar brunette poked her head out and grinned.  
"He he he, so you found me." She said rubbing her arm. She was covered in cake mixture, her hair, her arms, and her face. Everywhere. I knew why Sora was here, after all she did work in the hospital and I guess when she saw Yamato's name, she thought she could come over and check on him, or check him out. A few years ago they had been dating but they broke up after Yamato spilt with his band, and sang solo when this happened Sora saw some girls go check him out and accused him of cheating with her, he told her this wasn't true, but she wasn't having it, then when she figured out the true story she went make to Yamato and begged for him to be her boyfriend, he declined but they stayed good friends. I didn't know she could cook though usually when she did that got…. The fire alarms went off and Sora rushed off trying to save the cake. Me and Matt ran after her, black smoke was rising from the oven and it was clear that the cake had been burnt to a crisp yet Sora was still trying to save it.  
"No you stupid thing I did what the book said." She whined blaming the ashen cake. Matt frowned then picked up a book.  
"How much flour did you add?" He asked, Sora sniffed then turned to him.  
"Oh you didn't have any flour so I put this in it." She picked up and plastic bag.  
Matt looked at it then frowned.  
"This is Baking soda, don't you know anything!" He snapped I smiled. Yamato did that whenever someone did something stupid, like for example picking up a Bunsen burner when on silent mode and catching you hair on fire, well that was another partner he had not me! But it did show that Yamato was remembering things better.  
"Well we could order a pizza." Sora suggested hovering her hand over her waist like those cowboys did in the old movies. I shook my head.  
"No, I think we should go out." I said, Yamato nodded and Sora sighed.  
"Ok, but let's not walk, maybe get the bus?" she suggested forgetting about my car completely. "But I have a…" "…. I can sit next to you Yamato." She piped up before I could say another word. Then she threw her arms and round him and pulled him into a stiff hug. He didn't hug her back and she pulled away frowning.

We got the Bus and like Sora had suggested she sat next to Matt and tried to talk to him, at one point she asked if he wanted to see Mimi again. That must have been the other person who visited, but I didn't mind, after all it wasn't my house.  
Yamato shrugged every now and then but he was looking outside more than anything.  
When the bus stopped at the park we all got off and brought ourselves ice creams.  
Yamato chose a toffee and vanilla one (Combine type), Sora chose strawberry claiming that it matched her nails. I chose chocolate. We all sat on the grass and watched a soccer game that was going on. It looked like the red team was beating the blue team but it all looked like they were having fun. Matt moved in to get a closer look while me and Sora just watched chuckling dryly every time he jumped in happiness when the blue team scored. Sora turned to me and smiled.  
"So how long has it been Tai, five? Six years?" she asked fluttering her eyelashes.  
"Four years and 35 days counting." I mumbled taking a small lick at the chocolate. She smiled sweetly. "You've been counting?" She giggled taking a sample lick of her own ice cream.  
"Well I did used to like you." I said before I realised.  
"You did?" she asked surprised, I blushed then looked away.  
"Well guess what… I like you too." And that's when she pulled me into a fierce kiss.

I stiffened but then kissed back liking the taste of the strawberry and chocolate merging. Then out of the corner of my eye I could see Yamato watching us looking heartbroken. I pushed Sora away and yelled to him as he walked away. Yamato looked over at me, I could see the tears form in his eyes then he turned and ran off. "Yamato wait!" I cried, Sora yelled after him to but I was the one who ran. _'Oh god what have I done!'_ I mentally screamed to myself running past the football match and the old man throwing bread at the ducks. Yamato stopped near a tree and slipped down it and cried. Tears hastily running down his face and onto the ground. "Matt!" I whimpered walking over to him and putting a hand on his shoulder.  
"Don't touch me!" He screamed throwing my hand off and shaking his head.  
"Matt… I…" I never got to finish because the next thing I knew Yamato had punched me hard.  
"How are you going to explain this, huh? She kissed you first and you were trying to fight her off? Well it looks like you did a pretty good job at that huh?" He sobbed. I wiped the blood from my nose and looked at him.  
Then the tears stopped, he stood up and looked at me.  
The he mumbled them three words.

"I hate you." And then he walked away calmly, me just sitting there unable to move as these three words started to sink in.

Kitten: Chapter five is done and it took me ages. I left a cliffy for you all don't hurt me! Please read and review. sorry about mistakes!

On the next chapter: _Yamato took one look at me then slammed the door on my face leaving me out in the night, "Yamato please open it up I... love you"_


	6. Chapter 6: I love you

Kitten: I know, I know it's taken me about 2 weeks to update, I couldn't help it, I had this writers block and it was so annoying. Thanks to all my reviews and readers. 

I do not own Digimon or the charters from season 1 or 2 or the song by evanescence 'everybody's fool'

Chapter 6

_10 years ago_

_The bell rung for break, and people began to race out of the classroom eager to meet there friends or have a private smoke behind the allotment, me? I was slowly putting my books into my bag even though the teacher looked impatient. I stood up and walked out of the classroom looking left to right with caution, sometimes if I was lucky I could make a dash to the library where I could hide between the masses of books. I began to make my way to the library, sneaking behind large groups of people, but I wasn't that lucky. The moment I entered the library I was told to leave as the library was closed for today, I panicked that very moment and began to run around looking for places to hide, but I had no such luck and banged right into 'Hiskora'. Hiskora was the worst bully in the whole school, he was large and had short black hair. On my first day here, he acted all nice and offered to show me around, but when we reached the toilets, he suddenly turned nasty and slammed me up against the wall and ordered me to give him my lunch money. Ever since that day my mum made my lunch but it just encouraged him and he would just grab hold of it and dump some mud into it. He was looking at me now with a sharp smile, and I began to shake all over, his friends began to surround me and before I knew it I was grabbed hold of and stuffed into a locker.  
"Let me out!" I cried banging my fist onto the cold metal. He chuckled at me and walked off, his friends following suit, laughing like hyenas. I kept on banging and screaming for someone to let me out, everyone who did notice me just shrugged and walked off, one person came up and asked me my name when I did, she just grinned and said something about deserving it and walked off again. Tears sprung from my eyes and I could just hear the bell go. I was going to be late! It would be hours until someone noticed I was gone, maybe days. I cried weakly and began to bang harder. That's when the locker door sprung open and there stood a shocked looking Yamato.  
"What are you doing in there?" He asked as I stood out. I threw my arms around him and sobbed. I then pulled away and blushed embarrassed.  
"How did you find me?" I whispered weakly wiping the tears away with my school jumper.  
He pointed to the locker.  
"This is my locker, see I was just trying to find it." He put up a small key and then suddenly grinned evilly. "If this is my locker and you were in it that means you belong to me." He laughed, I turned pale and shuddered. He poked me and then touched my hair which just sprung back up.  
"Joke." He said before turning and walking away. I watched him, he looked like he was still talking, then he suddenly stopped and jumped.  
"Hey! Your meant to follow me!" He yelled turning red. I hesitated not sure if this was a trap of not. He sighed then walked back to me and grabbed my jumper and dragged me towards the toilets.  
I began to panic again, but then calmed down after Yamato stroked my hand which I now noticed was bleeding.  
"How long were you in the locker?" He asked softly.  
"About.. fifteen minutes" I said, he kicked open the door and yelled to a couple who were making out.  
They blushed and ran out. I watched after them shocked.  
"Hey weren't they both…" Yamato nodded with a amused smile on his face. "Yep both boy's, now hold still." He began to wipe my bleeding hand with a wet piece of tissue. Then he looked up and met my eyes.  
"There." He mumbled dropping my hand. He then began to walk out.  
"Hey we're be even later, if you don't hurry up." He said before running out, I ran after him and smiled.  
"Yea ok let's go to class, see you at detention." and with that I ran off towards my next lesson thinking only of Yamato._

The park was almost empty, the kids and there mums had gone a long time ago and the ducks had swam off into the distance. I just sat there watching the silver moon's reflection in crystal lake, everything was silent and calm, no sound, no movement everything was just still. I could almost see a ghostly figure of Yamato laying in my arms, he would be dressed in his usual black shirt and dark jeans. His beautiful spiky hair being stroked by my hand, he would look up at me with those angelic sapphire eyes and smile in that familiar way then I would lean forward and claim his lips and he would accept it, I pulled away and said 'I love you' he would open his mouth to say it, then he would stop and suddenly he was in tears again and scream 'I hate you!'. I needed to see him, but my legs refused to move. I burst into tears, sound returning once more and claiming the area which sounded me. It was as if I had just stepped back into my body and noticed how much it hurt. The pain was like a knife piercing my chest every time those words were said.  
I did the one thing I thought of first, I pulled out my cell phone and called home. Hikari answered cheerfully but once she heard me in my sobbing sate she asked me what was wrong very firmly. I told her the whole story and she listened, once I had finished there was nothing but silence.  
"Hikari!" I whimpered.  
"I'm here!" she answered automatically then she sighed. "Listen Tai, usually I can be pretty useful in tight spots like this, but my only advice for you is to find Yamato and tell him how much you love him." There was another silence this time from me.  
"You do love him right?" Kari asked. I paused before smiling and nodding.  
"I do. I do!" I said cheerfully smiling. I then snapped my cell phone shut and put it in my pocket. All the times, I had been with Yamato all the smiles all the hugs all the laughs we shared. They were the only thing I could be the real me, not the brave leader but the normal kid who had enough courage to love someone, not like Sora, Sora only kissed me because she felt she needed to, even though her crest was love, it had lost it power long ago, but mine hasn't. Yamato he had the crest of friendship, our friendship was so strong that we both used the courage to pull it up a level, to love. Something that Sora had lost and was trying to find and when she saw we had it she would do all she could to take it away from us, even if it broke us apart.

I stood and raced out of the park, I knew where he was. I looked up at the street name 'Highton view terrace' the place was still pretty bad from the monster attack but I didn't care. I ran up the steps and came to my old door where I banged my fist against it, to my relief Matt opened it, he looked tired and upset. His face puffy from the tears. He then looked at me. Yamato took one look at me then slammed the door on my face leaving me out in the night, "Yamato please open it up I... love you" I screamed, there was nothing for a while until the door creaked open and he stood out, his face in tears, he then threw his arms around me and cried. I cried to, we both did until we both fell asleep in each others arms.

Kitten: I'm sorry, I had to end the chapter the chappy there, oh and just to explain this bit Sora has the crest of love, Yamato has the crest of friendship and Taichi has the crest of Courage, I'm sorry at how long it took to update but look I got 9 reviews!!! Please read and review!


	7. Chapter 7: Just remember me

Kitten: Okay, this might be the last chapter of' 'Just remember me'. Thank you to all my reviewers! 

I do not own Digimon or the charters from season 1 or 2

Chapter 7

_1 year ago._

_The sun was rising when we both woke up; the sky alit with a sunny orange touching the area with a beautiful aura, Yamato looked up into my eyes and smiled.  
"So does this mean you really do belong to me Taichi?" He asked cocking his head like a dog. I grinned, I guess after all the drama he still remembered small and big parts of his life. I pulled off the tight hug we were both still in and watched as the sun rose fully.  
"Yamato?" I whispered turning back to him.  
"Hmm?" He hummed looking slightly confused as I leaned in closer.  
"Close your eyes and make a wish." He closed his eyes and began mouthing some letters. 'T.A.I.C.H.I' I managed to spell out, he opened his eyes slowly, blinking as he did so, so it looked like he had just woken up, I smiled at him then leaned in even closer and claimed the still opened lips, he went stiff in confusion but he wasn't pushing me away so it was a good sign. I pulled away slowly, eyes half shut and mouth still open. "Yama" I whispered bringing my hands up and cupping his face.  
He was shaking a little, his teeth clashing against each other.  
"Weird, I wished for a pony," he teased shakily. He smiled softly then broke off the gaze and looked down at his shaking hands.  
"So what did you wish for?" He asked before locking our eyes with one another.  
I grinned then shook my head and laughed.  
"You really had to ask?" I laughed; Matt chuckled dryly then pulled me into a soft hug. His smaller body rubbing against mine made me shiver with excitement; I leaned down and stroked the back of his t-shirt. I kept this up until I heard him say something.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I GOT STUPID HAIR!" I yelled. Yama giggled then flicked his hair dramatically. "Well my hair is always perfect and yours looks like long shi… ekkk!" he squeaked as I threw him over my shoulder.  
"Put me down!" He roared getting slightly red in the face. I let out a halfhearted laugh before walking away. He protested for a while, but then calmed down just sighing now then. Some people looked at us but didn't pipe up the courage to ask what I was doing._

_I had carried Yama for about an hour when we finally came to his door. I gave it a quick knock, it was only meant to be a joke but I was surprised when the door opened and there stood a very angry looking Hikari, I glanced behind her and I could see an ashamed Takeru, his face red and his clothes coated in mud or it might have been blood? His head was hung and his eyes were expressionless but he still managed to squeak a hello to his brother and me.  
I put Yama down and watched as he passed Kari and pulled T.K into a tight hug.  
Takeru didn't respond for a while then suddenly he burst into tears and started crying into his brother's shoulder.  
"I didn't want to leave you. But Dad said such horrible things, then he came back home drunk the second night and he kept threatening to kill you so I said that we should 'ditch you' because that is what would hurt you the most and…" Takeru just stopped, his muffled cries to hard to resist. I watched as Yama just stared down at his younger brother, not even saying a word. Then the cries stopped and when I looked again Takeru was on the sofa asleep. I wondered if he had been here all night, Hikari smiled at me then went over to Takeru and threw a blanket over him, then she turned to me and gave me a note._

_'Dear Taichi._

_Yesterday was a bad day, I was confused but I still hope we can be friends.  
Izzy and me are giving it a go isn't that fantastic? Maybe we could go on a double date, you and Matt? Kari told me all about you two, sorry once again._

_Love no wait that's not the best word so I will put._

_Sincerely and forever sorry_

_Sora. Xxx'_

_I passed the note to Yama who blushed and hide it behind his back.  
I looked him over. He wasn't perfect, he didn't have the best teeth, or the best music taste, he wasn't into sports and didn't really love to eat, he was just Yamato the person I fell in love with, the person who I would slay millions of dragons for, the person who I would give up soccer for! When I was younger my mum said I would fall in love with a beautiful girl. Mum was wrong and right, I was in love, but not with a girl. With a boy, that day at detention he leaned over to me and grinned. 'We're going to be together forever' he chirped before the teacher turned to us and snarled. I gave him a private wink and at lunch we shared a table. We would moan about the teachers and giggle over girls, but that was just for a laugh. One day we were in my room and you pulled out a paper ring and smirked.  
'Tai, one day we're going to be married and then we can be together forever really.' You then put it on my ring finger and smirked. The paper rings were washed away but the vow will never be._

It's been one year and we're still together very much in love. Of course we have our moans and our disagreements but there not big. Takeru and Hikari got married and Hikari is expecting her first child, she says if it's a boy she will name him 'Yamchi' just for us.  
Sora and Izzy broke up but the way they still act it's as if they we're made very much for each other. Mimi and Joe got married and Mimi has three children and a cook show.  
Yamato still sings, and I still play soccer but this time the other is always there to cheer them on, there is one thing I have to do. I've planned it for a few months but now I'm really going to do it.

The school was just how I remembered it; I looked around and smiled at the library door and the classroom, the music room where I first heard a harmonica, the locker that belonged to Yamato and when he first opened it, he claimed I belonged to him.  
Then I looked at the reception, I smirked see a ghostly figure of a younger Yama smirking evilly at me.  
Then I heard the soft squeak of his trainers I turned to him, and he smiled.  
A year and still he looked just as beautiful. He blinked in confusion as I asked him to take a seat. I blushed as I noticed they might have been to small but Yama proved me wrong by sitting in the same orange seat that he had sat in eleven years ago.  
Then he turned to the pictures and began turning them upside down again.  
I giggled then sat next to him; he turned to me then pulled me into a deep kiss.  
Then as we pulled away I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small box. He looked at it in shock then tears began to fill his eyes.  
"Ta…" I caught him in another sweet kiss before opening the box and showing him the ring.  
"I know it's not as good as the paper one's but will you marry me?" I asked. I watched as he burst into happy tears.  
"It depends if you look good in a wedding dress Taichi," He cried out before throwing his arms around me, and letting out a happy cry.  
I took his hand and put the ring on his ring finger, and then he pulled me into another kiss and began to remove my top.  
'He'll have to read the message later' I thought, looking at the ring, which was engraved with the words 'Just remember me'

Kitten: Ok it's done so sad. But I thought it was a great ending. I've almost reached 30 reviews!!! Yay!!! Thanks you guys, and I'll either write a squeal or just leave it here.


End file.
